Awkward Encounters
by romanticatheart42
Summary: The clumsy but kind Beth has feelings for the awkwardly endearing Peter Parker but has accepted the unrequited state of them. Peter Parker, now the fabled Spider-man finds himself saving his crush, the sweet Beth. The strengthening of her relationships with Peter and Spider-man causing confusion and romance. Filled with fluff, awkward teenage romance, banter and feels.
1. Chapter 1

an amazing spiderman story

hello got really into the amazing spiderman after watching the movies and thought what they hey. i wrote these chapters ages ago and just read through them recently. so here they are. i hope you enjoy them as much as i have.

i do not own the amazing spiderman or any of the characters, only my awesome (lame) jokes.

**chapter 1**

Me: quirky in a sweet way would probably be a good phrase for me. I'm not stunning or badass or particularly attention grabbing. I couldn't be even if I wanted to, but why would i? I'm myself and through hard work I'm happy with that. Though I could never help being slightly jealous of the girls like Gwen Stacy. I couldn't bring myself to hate her, or even dislike her, she was just too sweet. But I'll always envy the way all eyes drifted to her whenever she entered a room, especially Peter Parker's.

Peter Parker: awkwardly endearing is an undeniable description. He had this goofy smile that instantly relaxed all your insecurities and a way with words that either made you laugh or realise he was just as nervous was you were. Most girls passed him by as he was the type of guy you had to get to know to realise how cute he was, inside and out. That is the reason I have had a helpless crush on Peter Parker.

My brain ran into panic mode, flicking through all the ramifications of not having my books as the lock refused to grant me entrance to my locker after the third try.

"Beth, Why are you the only one who seems to struggle with opening a locker", a familiar voice chuckles. Usually the voice would bring a smile to my face but I was tense which caused me to instead jump and let out a tiny squeak.

I turned around to look at the individual whose identity I already knew. At my expression Peter's amusement turned to concern. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you", with the relaxing of my surprise he too softened and returned to his regular goofy expression, "you kinda looked like a rabbit about to bound away", displaying the motion awkwardly.

I smiled at that, knowing Peter was trying to lighten the mood, "it's okay. I was just a little tense. A cat almost ran me over this morning."

Peter raised one of his eyebrows in a smirking expression, "really you own a cat?"

"Oh no, they kinda freak me out. No, I just shot out of nowhere, straight at me." I awkwardly explained.

"Are you okay?" Peter's amusement tinged with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I just wanted to play. Animals usually like me for some reason-"

I stop for a second when I hear Peter murmur, "can't blame them." But that can't be right, so I continue.

"I'm okay with it but cats scare me. You know with their paws all normal and then suddenly they have huge claws." I starting becoming very lively in my explanation when I'm interrupted by Peter's laughing.

In the mist of his laughter he gasps, "you're making(laugh)them sound (laugh) like thugs."

I pout at Peter, "what! But their freaky, I mean their like wolverine for goodness sake!" my annoyed justifying only worsens my situation as Peter's laugh grow laugher as he clutches his stomach.

His laughter dies down as he happily exclaims, "only you Beth."

To change the topic I turn and return to your locker for the fourth try- Which fails. Suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders moving me to the side with a gentle "here."

Peter quickly works at my lock, opening it in a matter of seconds. "Really, how come you can always do it on the first try" I exclaim, this not being the first offense. "And I'm not too comfortable that you know my combination."

Peter smirks at me and I know he is about to be a smart alec, "well maybe if I didn't have to open it for you all the time I wouldn't have to memorised.

I sign at this, surrendering, "Yeah I know, I'm the one who still can't open their locker after over a year of having it.

Peter genially smiles at this, leaning against the locker I'm now collecting my books from. "Actually I'm glad" I give him a 'really' look. "Yeah it means I have – you know -a reason to talk to you like this."

In my surprise I blush, my alabaster skin making the blush as obvious as possible, luckily Peter doesn't notice as his eyes are scanning the ground. His evident nervousness calms my own allowing me to respond, "You don't need a reason, not until I'm called back to England to rule as queen. Then you'll need a reason as well as a reservation and a security check."

At my joke, Peter's eyes are directed back to my face to spot my smirk, one that he replicates on his own face, "oh, some how are you going to rule a commonwealth when you can't even open a locker?"

I copy Peter's apathic tone, "Peter, everyone one knows the queen is just a figure head, I won't even have to brush my own teeth anymore!"

I realise what I just said and my eyes flick to Peter's face which holds in his laugher at the image of someone brushing my teeth while I just stand there. I quickly add, "On second thought I'll still do that by myself." I pause to build up the courage to ask the question I have been mauling over for a week. " Any way…. Um you could just sit with me at lunch if you want to hang out… um you know without any locker opening duties."

Peter's look of surprise morphed into the goofy one I adore, "sure, um… cool."

"Yeah…cool", the word seemed weird coming out of my mouth. With that Peter turned and walked to his class, turning at the end of the corridor to find me still watching. Was that blush on his cheeks? No… it was probably the lights. He gave a small wave which I gladly returned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lunch or Punch

greetings again and enjoy. i dont own anything.

**Chapter 2**

In-between periods I find my friend, Emily and tell her of the events that had lead me to a lunch with Peter instead of her today. I hadn't told her about my crush on him because it made it feel like some lame high school crush that was never going to happen. Which of course it was but it felt less cheap and common, though I'm sure she guessed it. She sweetly smiled at me and told me to have fun in a knowing tone.

I walked outside my class filled with anticipation; I'm having lunch with Peter! My veins are flooding with excitement but then worry. I've never had lunch with a boy before; I've never even had a close friend that's a boy let alone a boyfriend. What if I do something embarrassing or offensive or disgusting! My ears pick up a yell, "Beth!" The sudden, loud noise causes my reflexes to activate and I swing around, outstretching my hand to defend.

My hand makes contact with something solid. I force myself to wrench my eyes open to realise that the something solid was Peter's face. On que blush takes its position on my cheeks as I stare at my hand still connecting with Peter's face. He opens his eyes and smiles at me, laughing, "you know, if you didn't want to have lunch with me you could have just said."

"No!" I impulsively shout before my nerves relax. My hand shots down as I try to act cool, "I just- I was freaked out."

Peter notices my act and smiles at me, "really, so did the cat return for revenge in English?"

I cross my arms, "no we were just watchin- wait… how did you know I had English? We don't have that class together.

Peter stiffened, eyes wide as he searched for an explanation, "I um- I just- you said-we um…talked about it."

He was been suspicious but I let it go as he was the one stuttering for once and it was reasonably adorable. "I guess so", I answered. Peter visibly relaxed at this but he knew I didn't buy it. "So I hear you have been dying to have lunch with me" I comment in a fake surprised voice.

Peter catches on, pleased that we have moved on, "don't you know that gossip is bad for you."

I nod my head determinedly, "hm, full of lies I hear."

"But in this situation it is true" Peter concludes. He awkwardly holds out his arm gesturing forward with an accompanying dorky smile, "well… shall we."

I pull my finger to my chin pretending to contemplate, "well… I have nothing better to do."

Peter and I travel across the school grounds with our lunches searching for a table. When we passed Gwen Stacy, Peter's gaze quickly fell on her. I smiled sadly at him, a sinking sorrow filling my stomach. I had to admit to myself that they would make a cute couple and Peter deserves a girl as great as Gwen. Gwen lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to greet us as we approached. "H-hey Gwen", Peter said nervously.

Gwen smiled brightly, hi Peter, hey Beth." I smiled and waved, Gwen was a lovely person.

"w-what are you reading?" Peter asked, gracing Gwen with his signature goofy smile.

She quickly glanced at the book in her hands, "oh, it's nothing. Um -what are you guys doing?"

Peters smile grows as he placed a hand on my back stating "we going to eat lunch together, so… um- we'll be… going." Peter's hand leads me away as he moved towards an empty table. I was in shock that Peter had chosen to eat with me instead of talk to Gwen. Wait what if he was just really hungry? This though was numbed by the constant pressure of Peter's hand on my back sending warmth through my veins.

Our lunch goes surprisingly well following the pattern of teasing and battering with one of us saying something embarrassing and the other joking about it. I was placing it in my top 5 lunches when I overheard Flash, "do you think a freshman can eat upside down?" he questions on of the jocks in a tone that suggests he's not interested in the actual answer. His friends smile cruelly directing their gaze on a small boy eating spaghetti. "Only one way to find out", one of them reply.

My face falls to a frown as I know the event that is about to occur. Why would some do that to another person? Well I have no allowance for bullies and I'm not going to sit around and watch someone get pushed around. Peter notices my change in mood and cuts his joke short, "hey Beth are-are you okay."

I can feel my temper bubbling as Flash nears the boy. My fiery feelings inherited from my father taunting me to stand up. Peter's expression grows more confused as his brows furrow together. "Peter, excuse me for a minute", I ask as gently as possible in this state. I move quickly to Flash who is looming over the boy making his presence known.

I hear Peter moving behind me as he has realised my intention, "Beth?" he calls after me.

I reach Flash before he touches the freshman and clutch his shoulder. The contact directs his attention to me. Confusion written on Flashes face resides when he sees me, "Poulson? What do you want?" Flash questions me using my last name.

The anger clear on my face as I ask, "what are you doing?"

"I'm just having some fun, so get out of my way", Flash becoming more annoyed at my interference in his bullying.

My aggression flairs, "you think that torturing this boy is fun! What the hell is wrong with you!" The boy now fleeing the scene, Flash watching him agitatedly, obviously uncomfortable in this situation.

I catch Peter in the corner of my eye before he sticks himself between Flash and me acting as shield, "oh- a calm down Flash."

Flash smirks at Peter, "hey everyone check out Parker! Protecting his loud mouth girlfriend." The group of students circling the scene laugh. "If you won't teach her to mind her own business then I will."

I snap. I go to- but before I can do anything Peter speaks in a low voice, "how dare you threaten her, Eugene". Peter filled with an uncharacteristic fury moves to collide his fist into Flash's jaw which is dodged by Flash who then punches Peter's face causing him to fall to the ground. Flash with a smirk across his face.

My body feels with adrenaline at the events before I think my hand slaps across Eugene's face with all the force I can muster. The crowd goes silent and Flash stares wide eyed as a red mark spreads across his face in an angry burn.


	3. Chapter 3 - Defending and a Spark

i don't own anything and this is not a comment on nurses. my mum is a nurse and a really hard workers nd i respect her for it, i just needed the nurse out of the way for some fluff.

Chapter 3

I move to Peter attempt to lift him up spotting Gwen Stacy approaching Flash, succeeding in getting him to class. I struggle with Peter's half-conscious form as I wish I was as good with words as her, all I can do is shout and slap, though the slap did the job. We finally make it to the nurse's office. Peter quickly slumping onto a bed.

I look to the nurse in anticipation, waiting for her to signal for worry or relief. "Well it is now my break now, look after him", the school nurse states instead. I stare at her retreating form in disbelief. Is she legally allowed to do that? I sign at my luck and get to work. I never did like that nurse.

I'm dabbing a cold cloth to Peter's temple when he wakes up, he smiles up at me in a way that makes me blush and look away. "Hey, did you see me get beat up?" he jokingly questions while regaining consciousness.

I smile at the fact that he's joking, "um…would you feel better if I said no?"

Intensely staring up at me he answers, "Definitely. So what happened because I don't think Flash punched me in the nurse's office and then left?"

"Yeah, it would be way more considerate if he did that. …No-um Flash threatened me and …yo- you defended me." I smiled warmly at him.

"I- I think I remember that part." He chuckled.

I blushed at my stupidity and tried to save myself, "Oh, um … I was just checking you don't have a concussion."

"So what happened after I got beat up?" smile at the guilty face I had on. "What did you do?"

I look at him in fake offense, "your acting like I'm some out of control criminal!"

"Well to be honest, I've never seen you so-so aggressive and angry. You looked like you wanted to rip his head off." He laughed gaining his energy back.

I buried my face into my hands, "well that's not incorrect."

"What happened?"

"uhh, I just heard Flash talking about forcing that poor boy to eat while he held him upside down. And I just got angry, why would anyone think that's okay or fun? It's so cruel -ah! I need to control my anger." My face sinking once again to the shame of my hands.

Peter reached out and grasped my hands pulling them away from my face, "hey, It's okay, you had a reason to be angry. I got angry too remember, I had a right to be…", he comforted in a soft voice as he stared into my green orbs.

I was captured in his gaze unable to escape, curse those chocolate traps! All my embarrassment and frustration seeping away leaving only Peter and his gaze. I don't what is happening but my stomach looped inside itself creating a feeling uncomfortable but good.

The door swung open to reveal the nurse's return from her 'break'. I got up to return to class under the nurse's order. Glancing back at Peter before exiting the door to find him still staring.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who is this Spider-man Guy?

i dont own anything and im sorry i quickly brushed over Peter's whole emotional brake down but its too angsty for this story. sorry idf you were expecting it.

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few weeks I saw little of Peter which I understand due the tragic event of his uncle's death. He must be in so much pain, pain I can't even comprehend what he is experiencing and I'm completely useless. What makes me worry even more is the bruises that had started to appear on his skin in the past week; but it's not my place to worry or question his actions.

"Great", I mutter sarcastically as I finish a call from my mum.

"So what's is it that calls for sarcasm?" my friend Emily questions.

I sign, "mum is working late so I have to walk home from school after my extension class. Uh I'll be late and dark and walking at night gives me the creeps.

"I'm sorry but I have to be home early-"

"Emily, it okay, seriously I don't expect you to have to wait around to walk me home just because I'm a little scared." I explain feeling bad that my best friend feels obligated to look after me.

Emily perks up suddenly, "Well guess what!"

"What" I answer deadpan.

This reaction doesn't dampen her excitement, "there is this guy who the police are calling a 'vigilante!"

My brain connects the dots and my excitement starts to bubble, "Is he that guy everyone is talking about… um Spiderman?"

"Yes that's what he's called! Anyway he's like a super hero. Caitie told me he can swing around on spider's web and stick to walls."

I consider this information as Emily waves goodbye. My logic tells me that this is ridiculous but the idea of a real superhero is too enticing to not hope for. Lost in thought I run into something which sends me falling to the ground though the collision doesn't come. I relax as my eyes open to catch the sight of the now rare Peter Parker.

Happiness surges as I see the face I have been longing to see for weeks. This happiness then transforms into embarrassment as I realise that my fell as prevented by Peter's grip around my waist, my hands clutching his shirt. The shock of our situation is present on Peter's face as well as he stands there frozen.

"um, Hi?", I murmur uncertainly.

This causes Peter to realise that I am still in his grasp inches above the floor, "oh- um hey- ah Beth." He lifts me back up and releases his hand.

"Hey Peter", I respond as I regain my balance. "Your reflexes seemed to have gotten better", I joke but this makes Peter tense. The concern that had been continuous over the past weeks washes over me again, "hey Peter is you okay? I haven't seen you in a while."

This gains an unexpected response of guilt, "Beth, I'm so sorry about that, it was jus-"

I hold my hand up to stop him, "no, I don't want excuses. I get it you wanted to have some space. But now I have you, lets pick up from where left off." I smiled feeling confident.

A warm smile spread across Peter's face.

"So Peter, Emily was telling me about this Spiderman guy, you know anything about him, you look Iike a news watcher."

Peter looks at me weirdly, "wha-what's a news watcher."

"umm someone who watches the news regularly", I say as if it is obvious when it is a name I made up two seconds ago.

"Well I don't really know much about him", he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, well he seems interesting, imagine a real superhero, I could use his help tonight." I say in my own thoughts pulled out by Peter's response.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Peter's concerned eyes searching mine for an answer with his hand resting on my shoulder.

I blush at the words I burst out, "what! No-no I'm fine. I-I just have to walk home tonight, you know. But it'll be fine." My stuttering ceases but Peter maintains his concerned expression. I don't want to worry him so I reassure him in a serious tone, "Peter I'll be fine, I'm not the only one who walks at night and it is only for one night."

Peter doesn't look convinced but he answers, "okay, well I hope that Spiderman's there if anything happens."

"That's sweet Peter", touched at this determination for my safety.


	5. Chapter 5 - Protecting You

what peter's POV thats crazy! or is it?... anyway dont own anything. thanks for reading. some major fluff coming your way!

Chapter 5

Woah… I love walking through a creepy street in the night time, even my thoughts are sarcastic. Ah I hate the night it's so dark and spooky. I always feel like something is going to jump out and kill me. My skin prickles at the cold breeze, my senses heighten due to my alert state. I get the sense that someone is watching me.

Peters P.O.V

Yeah like I'm going to let Beth walk home all by herself at night, I know I didn't talk to her when Uncle Ben died but that doesn't mean my feelings for her have gone. Yeah, yeah, Spidey's got a crush but how could you not though. I sit on the roof of a building watching Beth speed walk down the street, rich, brown hair swaying in the wind, determined, bright eyes- yeah I'm going to punch myself out soon.

Beth kept looking behind her, she could probably feel me hanging around. I stop moving when I spot her walk becoming unstable, losing balance. A ball of stress starts growing in my chest at her distressing state.

When she runs into the corner of a building and proceeds down the alley, I race ahead, towards her without a thought. When I reach the roof beside the alley her unconscious form becomes visible on the alley floor. I jump down and land softly beside her. I lean over her franticly trying to find out what is wrong, desperate to fix it.

Suddenly she grasps my wrist and snaps her eyes open. She stands up still with her death grip on my wrist. How could I be so stupid? She was faking it to get me to come out, and it worked perfectly! I feel a mixture of anger at her deception and admiration at her intelligence.

She stares right at my face with a determination I have only scene once before. "so is it true?" she asks strongly.

I panic, is what true? Does she know it's me? "Is it true that you are Spiderman? Are you really some kind of superhero?" she questions more precisely.

I relax, she doesn't suspect me. And if she doesn't know who it is, I might as well put on the charm, the mask grating me with the confidence I lack regularly . "Well if you were to call me a superhero I wouldn't protest", I smirk twisting my wrist to grasp hers.

Her gaze flicks down to our holding hands before returning to me unfazed, "are you here to save people?"

That question caught me off guard but I regained my charm, "of course." She didn't look convinced. Of course out of all the selfish questions she would ask the one about the welfare of others. My voice softened, "yes, I use my abilities to save lives and help people. That's why I'm here."

Satisfied with my response she smiled the sweet smile that makes me want to hold onto her forever, okay maybe it's a little more than a crush.

"Okay Spiderman, well why are you following me", she asked suspiciously.

I've gotta answer this right so I don't sound like a stalker or let her know who I am. "I –a-saw you walking and you looked nervous, I wanted to protect you. Make sure you were safe."

Something changed in Beth eyes, something that set my heart on fire but in a second it disappeared. The weird sensation almost made me miss my spidey sense. I could hear and group of thugs approaching. If I fight them Beth might be hurt but if I swung us up to the roof they would see us, I searched for a solution which the darkness of the alley granted.

I quickly wrapped my arm around Beth's waist and shot a web the pulled us to the Alley wall. Beth made a noise so I covered her mouth with my hand as the thugs passed.

My eyes locked on the silhouettes as they crossed the alley. Once they passed I really took in my position, Beth's back was against the alley wall with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other over her mouth, her arms grasping the material over my chest, my body pressed against hers. My mask suddenly became extremely hot as I clumsily tried to untangle myself from her.

There was a tinge of happiness at the sight of a pink and flustered Beth."wha-what was that?, she questioned unbalanced. My arm instinctively move to catch her as she swayed, using her unsteadiness as an excuse to not release my hold.

A small smile broke across my face at her confusion, her hand reaching for my arm, her wide eyes and slightly rounded lips. Not again. "I was doing my job, protecting you." I leaned closer as I said the last two words.

Beth's P.O.V.

My cheeks deepened in blush as he neared my face for his final words "protecting you." Why did those words have such a strong effect on the rate of my heart? I didn't want to be some damsel in distress but the idea of been looked after and cared for was so appealing. I tried not to remember being squished between him and a wall, or his firm chest and strong shoulders, or the strength of his grip around my waist. Stop. I tried clear my head.

There was just something so intriguing but familiar about him, that drew me to him. My thoughts were cut short and he moved towards me. To retreated away afraid of my growing feelings. No I had feelings for Peter, sure they were unrequited and hopeless, but I still had them.

Guilt washes over me as I can't help but take Spiderman's outstretched hand. I release a gasp as he suddenly jerks his arm pulling me into his arms, his arm around my waist holding me to his lean chest.

He moves his face towards me and says, "how about we get you home before you get yourself into an more trouble?" I could almost hear the smirk he was likely wearing.

Without warning his hand rose upward and released a web which flung us into the sky. The momentum and height forcing my arms to tightly wind around his neck, clinging my body to his. "Woo you really like me don't you!"

When I didn't reply Spiderman released the web and landed on a building. He went to pull away but my terror stricken body refused to let go, "whoa, whoa, it's okay", he comforted. My arms slowly loosened and he pulled away just enough to look at my face, "hey what's wrong?"

I looked away, reluctant to explain, "Come on", Spiderman cooed.

The gentleness of his voice propelling me to confess, "I'm- I'm afraid of heights."

"I didn't know that", he stated a voice of disbelief.

I looked at him confused, "why would you? We just met."

"Um yeah but it's a good thing to know when you hang out with me, ha hang out, I wasn't even trying", Spiderman laughed.

I pushed away from him, "wait, who said we were hanging out?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed when Spiderman drew nearer until we were inches apart, "well as long as you need protecting, I'll be around."

Al I could let out was a breathy, "why?"

He distanced from me responding, "Isn't that the question." Great avoiding questions. "So how am I going to get you home safely while still looking cool", Spiderman pondered, I really need a better name to call him.

"The best way to overcome your fear is to face it", I state nervously.

"What", Spiderman looks at me. "are you sure?"

Smile encouragingly, "yes, but I'll probably still hold on for dear life." I end in all seriousness.

Spiderman chuckles, "so know downside then." I could almost see the cheeky grin on his face.

He flicks his hand towards me discharging a web the attaches itself to my hip. He pulls on the web, dragging me behind it, twisting me into his arms. "Isn't it funny that we keep meeting like this?" I roll my eyes. He the pulls me closer and exclaims, "Oh you love it!" before swing into the air once more.

As I predicted my arms form a steel grip around his neck, only this time his arm tightens around my waist and he whispers soothing nothings in my ear.

Instead on landing at the front door he drops on the fire escape, where my window is wide open, damn I forgot to close it again. Well in this situation I guess it's helpful. Spiderman did not release me straight away and I did not protest, enjoying the few more seconds of firm warmth it provided.

"So how was that?" he questioned curiously.

My eyes drift up to the side as I think, "well it was better than the first", I smile.

I can't see if he returns it but instead he bows dramatically, "now as a reward, I require milady's name."

"I suppose you don't actually know it", I think aloud looking away. "Beth."

"Beth", the tone he uses is strange.

"I have to ask… what is it that you want if you rescue me again?"

Spiderman remains silent. He then slowly moves towards me at a painful pace. He leans down his face close to mine, "we'll just have to find out won't we?" He retreated, eyes still glued to me, then turned and slung away into the night.

I stood frozen not knowing whether to fear or anticipate our next encounter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Boring Date?

i don't own a thing. i know how does she not know he's spiderman well she just doesn't okay! its a pretty weird thing to suspect your friend of and it is a story. lets just say that's how the universe works.

**Chapter 6**

That night my dreams were filled with Spiderman, without my consent. I am sure that this is a bad sign, I have feelings for Peter not some masked hero who I'm reasonably sure is stalking me. And then he had to go end it being all mysterious. I feel like a mix of emotions that don't go together, like a chocolate and chicken in a cake.

At school I manage to reach the all-time reorder for clumsiness by running into someone 2 steps through the door. Which of course happens to be Peter, "hey Beth, um did you get home safe?"

The lack of concern in his eyes didn't match the leave of interest he was showing but I humoured him, "um yeah, I got home fine actually, thanks to Spiderman."

Peter just smiled, "well I guess some wished do happen. So what was he like?"

"he was pretty good-looking from what I could see", I paused and examined Peter's smile widening before continuing, "he was a little cocky and quite mysterious. He said he was protecting me but isn't he supposed to do that for everyone?" I don't know when I became so comfortable talking with Peter, usually I wouldn't go near this kind of stuff but…

"Maybe he thinks your special or something", Peter shrugged the doubt and apathy in Peters voice hurt a little but I covered it up with a joke.

I fain a shocked expression and lightly hit his shoulder to gain his attention, though I already had it, "what if he found out I'm the next queen of England!"

Peter acted all excited with me, "that must be it; he wants to be your official tooth brusher!"

I straighten and act as posh as I can, "oh why yes Mr Spiderman let us focus of the bottom teeth today", in a clumsy British accent. I smile contently at Peter's hysterical laughter, at least he finds me funny. I'm definitely friend-zoned, aren't I?

Peter calms as we walk to my locker, "well I'm glad Spiderman has your back."

"Oh me too, all the trouble I get into, mid-night raves and theft", I respond sarcastically.

Peter looks at me with a half confused, half worried expression, "I don't think you do that stuff but I can't be sure…"

"oh no, if you hung out with me this afternoon you would see how boring I am, I mean I don't even know how to take risks", I justify quickly without much thought

"okay" Peter responded rubbing the back of his neck, anxiously.

I do a double take at stare at him, "Okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders after bring his hand down and nervously smiled, "sure, I-I'll hang out with you this afternoon."

I stare at him wide eyed, my mouth opening and closing without words coming out, I regain myself and reply, "um g-great."

Peter looks at the round smiling, "I'll see you outside the gates after school then."

"Sure", I call after him as he walks away, not knowing how in God's green earth did I get a date with Peter. Was it a date?


	7. Chapter 7- Unusual Comfort and Chemistry

woooh finally some action, not really but... i dont own spiderman or mario cart, but i love them both.

**Chapter 7**

The whole day was filled with stress and anxiety, what if he hates my home? What if it's a joke? Or no one's home this afternoon what if he thinks I'm trying to make a move? Do I want to make a move? The day of torture draws to a close which leads me to hiding behind the front entrance of the school watching Peter waiting for me at the gate.

I take deep breaths, feeling my heart rate slow. I turn and make my way through the door. The expression on Peter's face is one of worry. Thank goodness he's as nervous as I am, is that a good thing?

My movement catches his attention making him glance towards me, I awkwardly wave to him. At my acknowledgment he graces me with that goofy smile. Damn that smile, as it causes a melting sensation in my legs. I walk as normally as I came, reaching him.

"Hey", Peter grinned, "thought you already left", he confessed.

I squint my eyes at the thought, "what- no, I wouldn't do that. Anyway you could easily catch up with me, I'm a slow walker."

"Well if that is the case then we should probably get going", Peter mused.

"So this is my home or apartment", I state when we reach my apartment block foyer.

"hmm nice", I searched his voice for sarcasm or insincerity but happily found none. He honestly thought my home was 'nice.' My home wasn't a dump but it wasn't as modern or as fancy as some of the upper town buildings. I loved it here; it felt like home and always smelt like baking.

When we reach my floor I fretfully turn to Peter, "um just to warn you my parents and sister are at work and my brother is at a friend's."

I wait anxiously for Peter's reaction but all I get it a shrug and a, "okay."

I inwardly sign in relief and follow him as he studies my family's apartment. Before I realise it Peter has made his way to multiple photo frames. He picks the one up of my siblings and I trying to fit into a plastic toy car, me hanging of the roof. He wears a small heart breaking smile as he searches the picture.

"I love photos, they let us look into a time was can't live in or maybe even remember but lets us remember", I unwittingly release from the cavern in which I hold me deepest thoughts.

I slowly move my gaze from the photo to Peter and smile. "You're really lucky Beth", he states his voice creaking.

I sadly stare at the ground embarrassed at how philological I'm being, " I know, every day I know someone close could be gone so I try to get as much time with them as possible."

"Smart", Peter response with glassy eyes.

I slowly raise my hands to grasp on of his gently, "didn't you want to see what I do with all my time?"

His hand tightens around mine as I lead him to my room. "what's this?" Peter questions confused.

I look at him to find if he is being serious, and he is, "Peter, this is my room."

Peter raises an eyebrow at the blue room, "really."

"Um…yes."

"Where is the-the mess, the clothes, the posters?" he exclaims as his hand gestures to the room arguing the lack of required items.

"Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I need posters, plus it's creepy."

Peter lets a toothy grin escape, "creepy?"

"Yes, you heard me creepy. It-it's like they're watching you sleep and get dressed", I defend.

Peter raises his hand to cover his eyes, his head drifting back, "great, now I'll never be able to look at my posters the same."

I smirk, "my work here is done", I finish with a hand dusting gesture.

"Okay-okay what about the mess, where's the mess", Peter fights

"Can't have mess because it attracts bugs", I respond simply, satisfied by myself. Though I don't know how I am so comfortable with Peter in my bedroom.

"So you don't like bugs but you like spiders?" Peter smirked knowingly.

A blush sneaks onto my cheeks, "what? I don't like spiders."

"Really?"

I sit on the edge of my bed and cross my arms over my chest, "if you are referring to 'Spiderman' than you are mistaken, it was one time he saved me, if you can even call it that", I state, try to sound official.

"I think if he heard that his pride would be bruised", Peter reasoned.

"Well I can't say it would hurt him much."

The rest of the evening was surprisingly comfortable as Peter smashed me at Mario cart, giving me a winning smile with every victory.

The only awkward moment came when I finally won, I wasn't a particular sore winner, but after losing 20 times, I decided to celebrate my victory. Peter waiting it out in shame draped across my couch.

I my jumping I tripped on the ottoman and landed on Peter, his hand reflexively move to steady my decent by grabbing my arms. I landed almost straight on top with my head resting beside his own, my hands on his shoulders. I push myself up only to catch a close view of Peter's face, right underneath my own. A twin blush spread across our faces but we both stay frozen staring wide eyes at the other. My heart goes into overdrive as Peter moves his head up closer to mine. My neck in turn lowering towards Peter. Growing dangerously close our head continue to inch closer. My pulse so intense I can feel its movement beneath my skin. My head quickly darts up as I hear footsteps growing louder and the jingling of keys. I jumped off Peter and ran to my original seat, attempting to hide my panting, Peter's eyes never leaving me.

The owner happened to be my sister who was quickly followed by my mother. Mum invited Peter to stay but he insisted that his Aunt May wanted him home and would worry. This was going to be awkward on Monday, I sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 - the Cost of a Rescue

some tension going on here. thank you for reading this far. i don't own anything. don't lie to your parents either!

**Chapter 8**

I received a phone call later that night from an unknown caller. "Hello", I answered politely

The voice of an older woman responded, "Hello is this Beth?"

I shock I answered, "Yes, um who is this?"

"Oh this is Peter's Aunt, you can call me May."

"Well uh…May, Peter left 2 hours ago saying you wanted him home", I replied with growing confusion.

"Beth, he hasn't come home, I was hoping he was still with you."

"May, don't worry okay, I'll go find him, he probably went to buy eggs or milk or something", I reasoned.

"oh but Bet-"

I quickly cut her off knowing she is about to protest, "wish me luck!" I then ended the phone conversation.

This is the first reckless thing I have done, ever. I packed my phone into my pocket as well as a small can of pepper spray I had. I told my parents a friend invited me over for last minute study and prayed they would believe me.

With their consent I left in the direction of my friends and where I believed Peter lived.

Peter's P.O.V.

I watched the man clutch his son to his chest, I did that, I kept that family together. I Swing through the city away from the bridge I feel a sense of pride. For once I feel as though this is my purpose, my duty to the world.

An hour or two of crime fighting finished off with battling a huge lizard on a bridge, only in my life. The victory I should be feeling ruined by the incident at Beth's still running circles in my thoughts. Uh what would have happened if her sister hadn't of come home?

For the distraction of fighting crime I swing about the city searching for any signs of offense. Most of them consist of a single guy trying to steal a car or bag which I stop with a lazy shot of web.

Reaching Queens I spot an individual being stalked by a group of men. His grabs my attention influencing me to investigate. My investigation reveals an emotional detail, the individual is Beth.

I pace in a circle on the roof top clearing my head, why the hell is Beth out, alone, at night? Oh no. I gave Aunt May her phone number to help her relax, she must have called. Uhh!

I weave between building and telegraph pole nearing the thugs. I send a web to the one at the back of the pack, jerking him up into the air where I leap to give him a front kick to his stomach followed by a round house kick. Finished with a whip to the ground of the roof preserved in a healthy layer of webbing for the police.

One by one I take out the men in a similar fashion as they continue to stalk Beth. By the time there are only 3 men left they star to notice. I bound to the surface of the road, the image of me bring terror to some and a challenge to others. The side kick charges at me, I snatch his knife and spin above his head to flip him over. He lifts his weight up to resume our fight after a few seconds, "com' here spider", the thug calls. Both of my hands propel the webbing, sticking to the thug, I then forcibly pull him towards me in order to meet his face with my foot.

Taking longer than I hoped allowing time for the 2 remaining thugs to grab hold of Beth, who watched me with widened, terror filled eyes. The man who seem in charge and the largest moved roughly towards me while the other firmly held Beth. In the arms of the thug Beth wiggled and rejected his hold, desperately trying to squeeze out of the arm prison. I closed the distance between the main thug and me sending a right hook to his stomach, causing the man to bend over. I then swung around and elbowed him in the back but not before he manages to get to hit in, the thug collapsing to the ground. The back of my head stinging from the lucky blow I move on.

My target instantly becomes the man holding Beth and he knows it. I shoot a web which consumes his face. He releases Beth to pull and tug desperately for air. The second Beth is free she makes a run for it, across the street towards an alley. I roll my eyes, of course she would. I jump and deliver a fierce kick to his head, plummeting him to the ground. I open 2 breathing holes over his nose and web him to the ground.

I pursue Beth, slinging to the roof of the building overlooking the alley. She slowly walks down it, her head twitching in every direction for danger. I smile as she reminds me of a panicky meerkat. I connect a web to a pipe sticking out of the parallel building and lower myself upside down in front of Beth, no one can say Spiderman doesn't make an entrance.

When she spots me a little gasp escapes and a hand flies up to rest on her heart. Who does that? She looks like a character from a soap opera, I chuckle to myself.

Her shock weakens slowly and she regains her cool, "So Spiderman, I guess we did run into each other", she states a little sceptically.

"Well that wouldn't be the case if you didn't continually find your way into trouble", I retort, amused.

She crosses her arms and turns her body away with her face still directed at me, "well", she draws out imitating me, "that wouldn't be that case if the street had less criminals lurking in them."

She had me there, "I'll keep that suggestion for next time. Soooo, where's my thank you?" I question expectantly.

She sighs and relaxes her tense body and sincerely says, "thank you."

Although those two words warmed my heart, I was looking for something more, "ah uh, wrong answer!"

"What", she looks confused.

"Remember what I said last time we met?" I hinted happily.

She pauses for a second think, it must have clicked as her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "Okay what do you want?" she inquired nervously.

"Well saving you from about 6 men, that's a big one. I think… a kiss."

Beth's reaction was instantaneous, her eyes huge, posture rigged, "a-a- what?"

I move a little further down my web so my face is that the same level as her's but upside down, "a kiss", I state somehow calmly.

She visibly swallows as she considers the price I set. She looks so awkward, has she ever kissed someone before? Then this'll be her first, and she doesn't even know who it is.

I'm torn back to her as she steps towards me, she has a nervous expression on but I find on signs of opposition. This sparks a thought that she might just want to.

She lifts up her hands slowly and her fingers find the edge of my mask, my skin burning where her finger make contact with my skin. My breathing sharpens though I desperately try to disguise it.

The sound of her accelerating heart beat causing a domino effect on my own. She gently folds the mask uncovering my mouth. Her hands slide to the sides of my face, nursing my head, her eyes never leaving my mouth. I can feel the blush seeping onto my face as her breath hits me in soft warm puffs. My mind trying to register what is finally about to occur.

She leans her head closer to mine, her eyes fluttering closed as our mouths are centimetres apart.

_wooo, my first cliff hanger. oh calm down the next chapters right here._


	9. Chapter 9 - Kisses and Weird Dreams

i do not own anything. finally they kiss even though she has no idea its Peter but you its the feels that are important.

**Chapter 9**

Peter's P.O.V.

Her soft lips brush against mine uncertainly; with only a slight taste I'm already hooked. I added pressure to the kiss and Beth follows willingly. I'm overwhelmed by the taste of vanilla and the burning sensation but it's over too soon. Beth pulls away dazed, which makes me smile. Pride and contentment well in my chest, I Peter Parker was Beth's first kiss, though she doesn't know it's me.

I drop to the ground and grab hold of her waist slinging into the air. As usual she holds onto me for dear life and a heat burns through my neck. I drop on the path in front of her building and turn away to leave.

"Wait!" I turn to see Beth starting towards me with an outstretched hand. "I –um have to find my friend Peter- uh- Peter Parker."

I sigh, I was right she was out searching for me. "I'm sure he'll get home soon, I'll patrol the street to make sure."

"Well I guess if you've got it covered…" she whispers. Beth looks sad at my leaving.

I move towards her until I am right in front of her, "maybe tomorrow night I'll catch you. Beth", I finish before I leave.

Beth's P.O.V

I watch as Spiderman disappears in to the darkness of the night. My lips still tingle, my head reeling. I just had my first kiss with a man in a spandex suit upside down. Well that'll be on to tell my grand-kids. As weird as it was I have to admit I enjoyed it, it was really nice. I was afraid he would try and shove his tongue down my throat but instead it was innocent, gentle and as if he had real feelings for me. But that of course is impossible, I don't even know who he is, I call him 'Spiderman' for goodness sake.

Even with all this in mind there was something about him the kept him in my thoughts.

I thanked God that Peter wasn't awkward with me the next day. The day begun as it normally would with Peter helping me enter my locker.

"Whoa Peter! What happened", I gasp as I spot a dark bruise flaring underneath Peter's hood.

His eyes flick about nervously and his hand reaches to cover the bruise, "oh –um that. Yeah I-uh –turned my head and hit-hit it into a pole last night", Peter explained a little franticly.

I don't know why Peter keeps lying to me, maybe it as something really embarrassing like slipping in the shower. Great now I've got that image in my head. I try to lighten the mood, "damn, I'm the clumsy one, stop stealing my thunder!"

Peter smiles goofily at me and laughs, challenge completed- go me. "What, are you proud of that?"

I turn and start walking away hearing Peter follow, "I swear Peter, one day there will be a clumsy Olympics, and I bring that gold home."

Peter's laughter has not ceased but he is beside me now, "okay- okay then how will they prevent cheating, you know- peo-people they could just pretend to fall over and run into things!" stuttering not from nervousness but excitement.

I groan over-dramatically, "gosh Peter! Stop crushing on my dreams."

He slings his arm over my shoulders and proudly states with a smug smile, "Beth that's my job!" I blush at the new contact and adjust my walk to the additional weight, feeling so lucky at the turn of events that managed to get Peter and me to this point.

Peter walks me home and I invite him in when we reach my door. Peter follows me to the couch, he quickly jumps across the three seat where he was the other day. Suddenly I feel myself falling from Peter pulling on my hand, landing on what I recognise as Peter's chest. I push myself up only to catch a close view of Peter's face, right underneath my own. My heart goes into over drive as Peter moves his head up closer to mine. My neck in turn lowering towards Peter. Growing dangerously close our head continue to inch closer. My pulse so intense I can feel its movement beneath my skin. In one swift move Peter's lips connect my mine closing the small distance separating us. My eyes to extend wider that humanly possible as my brain tries to understand the situation. When my brain fails my instincts kick in and I returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. This seems to encourage Peter and his hands slide from my arms down my back causing me to shiver. My own hands migrate upwards reaching Peter's brown hair, threading its fingers amongst the locks. The result being a moan from Peter and the sensation of his tongue begging for entrance. Unable to resist I comply, sending the kiss into a whole other level.

Peter then moves spin us so that we land on the ground, off the couch, with him on top. Deeping the kiss he slides his hands up and down my sides. Where did he learn to do this? He moves his mouth from mine, kissing his way across my jaw traveling then to my neck, "Beth, I -I." I turn to him in anticipation only to find it is no longer Peter but Spiderman.

I shoot up in bed covered in sweat. I bring my knees close to my chest and rest my elbows on them. What the hell? I've had dreams with Peter in them but that was- what was that? My breathing refuses to regulate to its original pace. But only one question continues ponding in my head, why was Spiderman there?


	10. Chapter 10 - Locker Combo

this is the final chapter guys! still don't own anything, especially not the genius series the walking dead... if i did Darrell and Glen would be immortal!

**Chapter 10**

I swear the weirdest combination I have ever seen. I'm knitting while watching the Walking Dead. I didn't like zombie movies and shows until it became a bonding activity for my Dad and me. Today I was watching it alone in my room due to my Dad watching it before me already, damn school. And the knitting, my grandma taught me but all I know is scarves and it keeps my hands busy.

I hear a sudden laugh from my still open window and turn to see a now familiar figure. "You knit?!" Spiderman exclaims through his chuckles.

I turn to address him finishing my row, "yes I knit, it is a noble tradition." My over-exaggeration of its importance causing him to use the window frame to support his increasing hilarity. That laugh sounded familiar and I became silent as I listened to it. Unfortunately for me I was good with faces not voices.

"So does Spiderman spend most of his time climbing in through windows and teasing people?" I question.

He gracefully slips through the window and places himself on an arm chair in the corner of my room. "Pretty much", he answers cockily which causes me to glare at him. He stands and with a new energy, "but I have a reason for being here."

"And what's that", I ask cautiously as closes the gap between us so that he is right in front of me.

He speaks in a low, husky voice, "to kidnap you."

My eyes narrow as I back away, "wait aren't you meant to be a good guy."

Spiderman continues to encroach, shrugging, "hey, I'm going to bring you back."

Before I could retort was whisked up into his arms, "hey!" was all that I could say before we were out the window and sling-shotting through the air.

With the sudden movement I quickly dug my face into his chest. The chuckle he admitted vibrated against my cheek, "so you still haven't gotten over the heights thing."

I shout into his shirt, "Well you kinda didn't give me any warning!"

"Hey sure I did, how else would I kidnap you?" There was silence for a while. Until it was broken by, "Hey look up."

"No", I murmur.

"Just trust me", he whispers gently. Reluctantly I lift my head and take in my position. Clutched in Spiderman's arms I peer out over the dark city. Millions of tiny lights cover the surface similar to a colony of fireflies; the spectacle and beauty over-ruling the height.

Spiderman chuckles once more at my dumbstruck expression, "worth it huh?"

I turn to face him and smile, completely content, "yeah." I couldn't tell is he returned my smile but I like to think he was enjoying himself.

We finally land on the roof and a huge skyscraper. Spiderman releases me but lingers. He sits on the edge with his feet dangling over the city. He turns to me expectantly waiting for me to join him, "come on."

"um- uh I think I'll sit over here", pointing away from the edge.

He extends a hand, "come on, I got you. I promise you won't fall." The sincerity pushes me to step forward and take his hand. His grip firm and unrelenting in its hold. He guides me as I near the edge, stabilising me as I slowly lower myself.

We stare out over the city, me being the one to break the silence, "so you do this much?"

"Oh yeah, all the time", he turns to me. I just glare at him, "uh- no, you're the only one I've taken up here."

My eyebrows rise up, "oh… I guess I'm special then."

He just stares as he murmurs, "more than you know." His words and intensity catch me as I stare back.

He breaks the connection and starts freaking out slightly, "okay-okay, I've got to tell you something."

I blink, confused, "um okay?"

"I'm –uh –I am- um – I did…" he stumbled

My confusion growing until I realised, his trying to tell me his secret identity.

"Wait. Um…"

"What is it?" I try to encourage.

"4-30-16!" he almost shouts at me.

"What?"

"4-30-16!" he states more confidently.

"Wait that's my locker combination, but only-" my eyes widen in shock as I stare at him. His hand reaching up and pulling of his mask. "Peter", escapes my lips.

He smiles that goof smile, "Beth."

Everything snaps into place, how could I be so stupid?! Oh and the bruise and the not going home! Peter's expression starts to grow nervous as I make no reaction, "um Beth?"

I finally start moving again and stand up and move away from the edge, outraged, "what the?! Why wouldn't you tell me?! You were lying and swinging around fighting, and-"

Peter stands as well, following me. Without allowing me to finish he smashes his lips to mine, hands griping my arms. I stiffen at the sudden turn of events. Quickly my eyes close and I kiss back, roping my arms around his neck. This kiss was so much better than the first because this time I actually knew it was Peter.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him as I weaved my hands through his hair. Peter angled his head slightly to deepen the kiss as he brought a hand to my cheek.

Peter pulled away this time with the goofiest smile pulled onto his face. He gaze fell to the floor as he tried to talk, "I – um- you, Beth, I-I love you", looking up at me nervously for the end.

I crush him in a hug which he gladly receives. I move my face closer to his ear and whisper, "I l-love you too."

Suddenly he jerks away staring out at the city. Right Spiderman duties, whoa Spiderman is in love with me, Peter Parker is in love with me! When did my life get so crazy?

He flicks his gaze back to me with pleading eyes and I softly smile, "sure go be Spiderman and save the world." He is about to jump off when I quickly grasp his shoulder, "wait, stop!"

He turns and looks at me, "Peter you don't have your mask on and I'm still on the top of a building."

At this Peter gives me an apologetic smile, "my bad."

the end

_oh its al come to an end! i hoped you enjoyed my story and it has enriched your life in some way. please review for me, thanks._


End file.
